


Determination

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Xisuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Xisuma starved to death during Mumbo's video. What happened?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: eating disorder, refusing to eat.

_ Just a little longer _ , Xisuma told himself as he built the newest addition to his base. He could feel the hunger gnawing at his health, but he was  _ so close _ to finishing the wall. Besides, the hunger pains kept him focused. 

That was what he tried to convince himself of, anyway, even as the world went fuzzy and he nearly toppled off of the block he was standing on.

After around two hundred more blocks, Xisuma was finally happy with the way the tower wall looked. He stepped backwards to admire his handiwork--

\--and took one step too far, falling twenty blocks downwards. He hit the ground with a grunt, rolling onto his back. He should eat to regain health, he really should. But he had already eaten before he started building. He couldn't eat yet. His next meal was going to be dinner. He couldn't eat now.

He would be fine. He just had to take it slow.

As Xisuma got up, he realised how wrong that thought had been. 

_ Xisuma starved to death.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you struggle with eating, please reach out to someone you trust. All kinds of help are out there, and it will get better. I promise. <3


End file.
